


Tumblr Games Fic Idea Prompts

by coffeegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Crack, M/M, a bunch of different AU scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegleek/pseuds/coffeegleek
Summary: On Friday, March 2, 2018, there was a fun game on Tumblr started by spaceorphan18. Lots of us had playing it. For myself, it was a way to get my creative joy and energy back. The concept was simple and I quote spaceorphan18's post here, "ckerouac gave a great idea!! Give me the title of an episode from any show, and I’ll make a Glee episode synopsis out of it!! It’ll be fun! And maybe it’ll give me unstuck from writing.  :) " This, according to ckerouac, was inspired by an LJ game, "the '15 min ficlet' idea where you have a word and just write for 15 min. and i told her about a challenge back in LJ days where you took a title of a West Wing ep and wrote a fic for another fandom."These were mine. I hope you enjoy them. :) To see the original posts, search for "coffeegleek writes" on my Tumblr.





	1. Fringe episode: An Enemy of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The plan had been to embrace the cracky fun as ckerouac had advised, but it got sappy at the end. Sorry.

Fringe episode: An Enemy of Fate  
prompted by spaceorphan18

\----------------  
Blaine entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend and was shocked to see the state the man was in. Pleased on a libido level, but a bit worried on a psychological one. Kurt was frantically pacing around the well lit loft without a trace of a come hither and let us have wild and ravenous sex vibe. “Kurt, why are you naked and only wearing a cape?”

“I’m Enemy of Fate! It’s my new superhero name.”

“What? Why would you say that?” Blaine moved towards the wall lined with windows. “Can we close the curtains? The neighbors might see you.”

“Let them. Let them all see! Everyone else has today.”

“What? What happened?”

Kurt stopped his pacing and focused instead on turning this way and that, making certain that the gawkers in the office building across the street got a good look. He was proud of his abs and ass and Blaine had only ever had compliments about the size of his dick. “I ripped my favorite pair of pants while getting on the subway. It was standing room only. Everyone was laughing at me and the pink underwear that used to be white until someone washed them with his twenty red polo shirts last week.”

“I said I was sorry. I thought they were colorfast.”

“We have color-coded hampers for a reason, Blaine!”

“Is that all?”

“No. After I got off the subway, I went to our secret lair to change and do a little patrolling before dinner. Well, some pimp beating up one of his girls thought it would be funny to stab Blackbird in the ass with his knife.” At his boyfriend’s shocked gasp and move to come over and offer comfort, Kurt backed away and continued. “Don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad except…”

“Except?”

“The doctor had to superglue the wound on my ass. His trainee, two nurses, and I swear every single person on duty at headquarters peaked in to see and laugh about the famous Blackbird getting stabbed in the ass. And then it got worse.”

“How could it get worse?”

“Knives that go stabby also tear underwear. And it’s not like I could ride the subway home in my Blackbird costume so I had to go commando in my torn pants. During rush hour. On the A train with a transfer and a five block walk home.”

“Why didn’t they give you a change of clothes at HQ?”

“Because I forgot with all the happy drugs they pumped into me.”

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck and cringed when his brain said his thoughts out loud, “I take it they’ve worn off.”

“Yes, yes they did. So I’ve given up on clothes. This is the new real and superhero me. I am the Enemy of Fate. Fate can’t force me to show my ass if I’m showing it myself.”

“And your dick.”

“Yes, and my dick, but mostly my ass.” Kurt turned his back towards the window, flung his cape to side, raised his fist, and shook what hours on the treadmill and superheroing had given him. “World, behold my naked butt! Take a good long look.”

Blaine took his boyfriend’s hands in his own and kissed them tenderly. With a gentle hand, he stroked his jaw and kissed the new bruises he had acquired from saving the woman’s life. His affections had the desired calming affect he’d hoped for and soon Kurt was pressing against him. “You know, I think I’m going to change my superhero name too. Captain Blowjob.”

Kurt couldn’t help but laugh as the tension released from his body. “That is a superpower I would be interested in seeing.”

“Can we close the curtains first?”

“Oh, no. I’m still rallying against fate. Let it see how inadequate it is to the powers of superhero sex.”

The End.


	2. Fringe Season 1: Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very AU Glee. I cheated a bit and looked up the synopsis of the episode. I wanted to stick to the theme, so I went dark. Yet, I also wanted to pay homage to Glee fanfic tropes and so chose “Dads Klaine staying up with their infant” and “zombie apocalypse without the zombies.” I gave it a happy ending to counter the angst. It all also reflects my sci-fi roots. :)

Fringe Season 1: Midnight  
prompted by spaceorphan18

\--------------

The world has descended into perpetual midnight. No one knows why. If it’s aliens, the solar system collapsing, or global warming, the governments of the world aren’t saying. Many believe it’s the latter, though some would have you believe the former given the ever growing creepiness of the crimes that have sprung up.

Kurt and Blaine try to make the best life as they can in this changed world. They try to joke about “staying up till midnight” with their infant daughter, born before the world turned black. it’s easier than thinking about the grim future that awaits her.

They team up with their friends and head out of the city. Brittany has started up a lab where she swears she’s unlocked the secret to bringing back the light. It’s a dangerous journey, but they all make it through, some worse for the wear than others.


	3. 'Meat is Murder, but Murder is Also Murder' from Psych

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of, but not graphic depictions of, cannibalism

'Meat is Murder, but Murder is Also Murder' from Psych  
prompted by ckerouac

\------------------  
Rachel is a serial killer who really wants to eat her victims. However, being a vegan, she can’t. So she enlists her best friend Kurt Hummel to eat them for her so she can live vicariously through him.

Now Kurt could be:

1\. A thief who doesn’t mind a bit of killing and steak on the grill. Maybe Rachel helps him with the heists and they only go after wealthy assholes who vote against LGBTQ and women’s rights.

2\. A budding chef who is looking for the next culinary experience.

3\. A METHOD ACTOR in the truest of forms who is trying to write, produce, and star in an adaptation of Sweenie Todd that will win him all the awards. 

4\. Rachel’s best friend and truly swamped roommate who honestly has no clue his besite is a serial killer and he’s honestly too tired to care about where the packages of meat in the fridge are coming from and why they taste a bit weird. (He figures it must be some new hippie way of feeding free range cows.) He’s just glad it spares him a few minutes of grocery shopping time.


	4. Fringe Season 1: Inner Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After coming up with a dozen “everyone has done it” scenarios and seeing how creepy the Fringe episode was when I cheated and looked it up, the only original idea I have is this that I’m taking from RL. Pics of my first ever dog that I adopted only 4 months ago and inspired this ficlet can be found on my tumblr and also under the tag, "who's a good boy? Crichton is!" He was named after John Crichton, from "Farscape."

Fringe Season 1: Inner Child  
prompted by spaceorphan18

\----------------

Kurt and Blaine had always wanted a puppy growing up, but their parents never let them have one. They’re adults now, financially doing okay, and with enough time and space to finally be able to get a dog. The go to the shelter, the only one that happens to be open on a late Wednesday afternoon, and of the 6 dogs there, 5 want to kill them. Then there’s the one on the end. He’s only been there less than a week. He’s a new rescue, abandoned by his family. The poor guy is scared and gives Blaine and Kurt his paw and licks their hands in turn. They fall in love immediately. 

Their dog is an adult, about 6 years old, and not a puppy, but they call him that in fondness anyway. They roll around on the floor with him, play fetch, give him all the hugs and snuggles and belly rubs and treats. This is the pet they’d always dreamed of and they’re having all the joy being able to finally express their inner child.


	5. 'Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics' from The West Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's line kind of sucks, but you all will hopefully get the idea.

'Lies, Damn Lies, and Statistics' from The West Wing  
prompted by ckerouac

\-----------------

Rachel and Kurt are on the subway taking a quiz from a magazine about the chances of finding true love or a partner after the age of 21. The train car isn’t very crowded so they’re not too worried about being quiet. Kurt is ranting up a storm both about how the article is full of lies, damn lies, and statistics that are clearly geared towards only hetero couples and oh, god, what if that means he has even less of a chance at finding someone to spend nights with cuddled together on the couch watching bad reality TV or doing chores around the apartment singing showtunes?

Cue Blaine Anderson, the cute guy sitting across from them reading his own copy of the magazine. As the train comes to a stop (his or Kurt and Rachel’s) he hands Kurt his phone number and quips something he hopes is whitty like, “Statistics are a matter of perspective. I definitely think you’re one of the ones that would make it.”


End file.
